


A Cutie

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is such a cutie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cutie

"Awww and don't you look adorable," McCoy cooed at his scowling partner.

"This isn't funny and I am _not_ adorable," Jim growled.

"All right then you're just as cute as a button," the chuckling doctor said while kissing Jim's forehead.

"Booonnneeesss..."

"But look at you all dressed up in a cute little pink dress complete with lace and ruffles. How can you say that you aren't cute? I bet even Jojo would think you're cute."

"You better be glad that I love you so much you bastard," Jim said with a _'non'_ pout. _Jim Kirk did NOT pout!_

"So how come you're dressed up in your Sunday's finest?" McCoy asked while trying very hard _not_ to laugh at the sight before him.

"I lost a bet with Sulu," Jim said with a sigh while trying to get his hair bow just right.

"And what kind of bet did you make darlin'?" McCoy asked while slipping his arms around his adorable lover.

"It's not important," Jim murmured while turning around to try and slip free of his lover's grasp.

"It's very important Jim. Crew morale and all that, you know," the brunette said while tightening his grip and nuzzling the back of the blond's neck.

"He bet that the crew would find me more adorable in this stupid dress than Chekov. I lost by _ONE_ vote. Just one damned vote. So now I get to wear this get-up for the day instead of Chekov who, in my opinion, would look a hell of a lot cuter in it. I mean he has curly hair and a baby face! Don't you think Chekov would look cuter in this Bones?" Jim asked while slumping in his lover's arms.

"Course he would sweetheart," McCoy whispered while hiding his face. He didn't at all feel sorry about the fact that he also had voted for his lover being way cuter in this get up. After all he had gained easy access to Jim... and perhaps later, when they were off shift, he could convince Jim to let him show just how much he liked the blond in that outfit.

"Come on Bones let's go and face the music," Jim said with a sigh while slipping away from his Southern Gentleman.

"Right behind you love," McCoy muttered while watching Jim walk away. He would have to keep his eye on the blond. Heavens knew who would try and molest his cute dolly... err lover while he wasn't looking.

~Fin~

Jim's Dress: http://milanoo.storenvy.com/products/26639-cute-pink-pleated-sweet-lolita-dress


End file.
